Hilang Dan Kembali
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: #CHAP 3 UPDATE!#/Bagaimana jika pada saat itu Lucy yang di-transfer oleh lacrima ke Edolas, bukan Lisanna?/"Katakan, kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, bersamaku, iya kan, Luce?"/"Edo Natsu ..."/"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lucy akan kembali bersamaku!"/"Natsu ..."/MindRnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

Warning : Prolog, OOC, typos, gaje, dll

If you dont like, dont read!

* * *

Bagaimana jika pada saat itu Lucy terbunuh setelah melakukan pelepasan tubuhnya dari Kastil _Infinity_?

.

"Lucy ... o-oi! Ayo bangun!"

"Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Erza ... Lucy, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali."

"Apa kau bilang, _Flame Head_?"

"Lucy, apa kau dengar aku? Ayo bangun!"

"Jangan-jangan dia ..."

"Tidak mungkin. Lucy-_san_ ..."

.  
Bagaimana jika pada saat itu Lucy yang di-_transfer_ oleh _lacrima_ ke Edolas, bukan Lisanna?

.

"Di-dimana aku?"

"Lu—Lucy ..."

"Natsu? _Minna_ ... kenapa pakaian kalian sangat berbeda dari biasanya?"

.

Bagaimana jika _Edo_-Natsu adalah orang yang berkepribadian dingin tetapi luluh di hadapan Lucy?

.

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini."

"Lucy ... kau masih hidup ..."

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup. Dan, kenapa dengan gayamu itu?"

"Kekasihku ... masih hidup."

"Heee? Kekasihmu?"

.

Earthland ...

.

"Lucy ... aku tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana bisa kau—cih! Sial!"

"Natsu ..."

"Erza ... dan, apa? Mystogan? Untuk apa kalian kemari?"

"Ada yang harus kau ketahui ..."

"Lucy masih hidup."

"Apa?"

.

Semangatnya kembali membara untuk menyelamatkan Lucy.

.

"Tidak, _Jiichan_! Aku harus membawa Lucy kembali!"

"Tenanglah, Natsu! Kita tidak bisa seenaknya!"

"Aku akan membawa _nakama_-ku kembali ke sini!"

"Tunggu, Natsu!"

.

Edolas ...

.

"Kau kekasihku—tidak! Kau tunanganku, Luce."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan ini, Natsu?"

"Lucy Ashley ... itu kau."

"Apa maksudmu? Namaku Lucy Hearthfillia."

"Tidak, kau Lucy Ashley ... kita sudah berjanji akan terus bersama sejak pertama kali bertemu di sini, di Edolas."

"E-Edolas?"

.

Lucy perlahan mengerti keadaannya saat ini. Ia mencoba menutupi segalanya di hadapan _Edo_-Fairy Tail. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, rahasia itu sedikit demi sedikit terbongkar. Terlebih setelah Natsu Dragneel datang ke Edolas.

.

"Luce ..."

"Natsu ... Dragneel."

"Ayo, kita kembali."

"Kau ... Natsu yang asli ..."

"Iya, ini aku."

"Hey, siapa kau?"

"_Edo_-Natsu?"

"Hee? Aku?"

.

Dua orang yang sama, wajah yang sangat identik, suara, tubuh, segalanya kecuali sifat.

.

"Katakan, kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, bersamaku, iya kan, Luce?"

"Edo Natsu ..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lucy akan kembali bersamaku!"

"Natsu ..."

.

Salah satu dari mereka harus mengerti dan berkorban.

.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya dari dulu, kau memang bukan Lucy yang kukenal."

"Maafkan aku ..."

"Kau tetap gadis yang baik, sama seperti Lucy kekasihku ..."

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak, akulah yang harus berterimakasih. Kau sudah mencoba menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Aku bersyukur atas itu. Nah, sekarang kembalilah pada Natsu yang kau kenal ..."

"Hn."

.

Akhirnya gadis keturunan Hearthfillia itu kembali ke Earthland, tapi ketika dirinya hampir mencapai _guild _...

.

"Luce ..."

"Iya?"

"Kau ... apa kau mencintaiku? Apa kau menyayangiku?"

**DEG!**

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau Natsu Dragneel 'kan? Bukan _Edo_-Natsu?"

"Ya, ini aku. Aku hanya bertanya, tolong jawab dengan jujur."

"A-aku ..."

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku mencintaimu, Luce."

"Apa?"

.

Dan, tubuh sang _Dragon Slayer_ pun perlahan berubah menjadi butiran cahaya ...

.

"He-hey! A-apa ini? Natsu ... kenapa ... tubuhmu ..."

"Katakan ... perasaanmu yang sebenarnya ..."

"Ti-tidak! Natsu ... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku akan menghilang."

"Apa? Ti-tidak mungkin!"

.

Dentuman keras pun terasa di dalam hati sang gadis, tak heran jika cairan bening mulai menyeruak ke luar dari kedua matanya ...

.

"Kau bohong! Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, iya 'kan?"

.

.

"Biarkan aku menghilang, asalkan kau kembali ke sini, Fairy Tail yang sebenarnya."

.

.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh!"

.

.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya ... aku benar-benar menyayangi semuanya, terutama kau ..."

.

.

"Aku ... aku juga menyayangimu, Natsu."

.

Semua orang terperanjat ketika melihat Lucy kembali, dan mereka sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui bahwa Natsu telah meninggal.

Ya, Natsu Dragneel meninggal dunia.

Tetapi ... setahun kemudian ...

Seseorang berjalan gontay memasuki _guild_ Fairy Tail, dan semua orang lantas terkejut melihat kedatangannya, terutama sang _Seirei Madoushi_.

"Na-Natsu?"

"Di-dia ... hidup?"

"Kau hidup kembali?"

"Bagaimana bisa ..."

.

_"Tadaima, minna ..."_

* * *

Satu Prolog gaje sebelum saya Hiatus lagi =3=

Aahhh ... berharap bisa terus nulis fic seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang makin sibuk dan sibuk -.-

yosh! mind RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hilang Dan Kembali** created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning** : Semi-canon, OOC, Typos, rush, abal, gaje, EYD belum benar, dll

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

Pair : NatsuXLucyXEdo-Natsu dan beberapa pair lain di chapter berikutnya.

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

.

.

.

**Earthland ...**

Beribu bintang nampak berjatuhan dengan gemerlap indah ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Memancarkan cahaya biru yang begitu cantik juga begitu menyilaukan mata. Seharusnya ini adalah malam yang indah untuk berkumpul bersama. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Bintang yang amat bersinar itu bukan hanya sekedar penghibur hati yang datang malam ini, tapi juga adalah bukti dari perjuangan seorang Seirei Madoushi. Menerima resiko terburuk dengan tubuh terlempar entah kemana untuk melepaskan jiwanya dari Kastil Infinity. Berjuang tak kenal menyerah, demi orang-orang yang telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Para bintang itu seakan menyimbolkan bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian. Begitu banyak orang di luar sana yang menyimpan rasa sayang dan juga kepedulian terhadapnya, sebanyak bintang yang kini berjatuhan dengan indah.

Pemuda _pinkish_ yang mempunyai ikatan kuat dengannya sangat tidak menyetujui perbuatan konyolnya ini. Mengorbankan diri seolah perjuangan yang dilakukan semua temannya adalah sia-sia. Tapi itu tidak benar. Lucy Heartfillia hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusan ini sendiri. Ia tidak ingi melibatkan orang lain lebih dari ini. Dan mau tidak mau, pemuda itu rela untuk ikut menanggung resiko fatal yang telah diambil.

Sang Salamander terus menajamkan indera penciumannya. Kakinya kian berlari cepat menyusuri bukit berbatu. Sesekali ia mendongak, sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati siluet mungil terjun bebas dari ketinggian. Natsu Dragneel menyeringai. Berhasil menemukan Lucy setelah cukup lama mencari dengan mengamati satu persatu bintang jatuh dan mengandalkan indera penciumannya.

Terlalu senang dan terus menatap paras cantiknya dari bawah, tak sadar akan adanya batu besar membuatnya tersandung, berguling-guling di atas batu tajam, menambah rasa sakit atas luka yang telah ia dapat setelah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga untuk menghadapi Enam Jenderal. Tapi Natsu tidak menyerah. Ia kembali bangkit disertai janji dalam hati. Janji bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan Lucy apapun yang terjadi.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Natsu melompat setinggi mungkin, dibantu dengan kobaran api di kedua kakinya untuk melawan gravitasi bumi. Tak memperdulikan hujaman-hujaman pada tubuhnya yang diakibatkan memaksa secuil kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Kedua tangannya terulur, ingin menggapainya siluet pirang yang kini terlihat semakin dekat.

Seakan menjadi saksi, di bawah langit bertabur bintang, kedua insan itu kembali dipertemukan. Natsu menarik sosok yang telah ia gapai ke dalam pelukan erat. Tak ingin lepas, karena ini adalah resiko lain yang akan ia ambil. Terjun dari ketinggian sebagai 'tameng' agar tubuh Lucy tidak terluka. Natsu tidak menyadari, apa yang ia lakukan juga adalah perbuatan konyol. Meski begitu, ia tetap senang. Ia kembali mendapatkan Lucy, gadis yang menjadi tujuannya dalam misi kali ini. Tidak, melainkan, gadis yang menjadi tujuannya hidup di dunia ini.

Keduanya kian meluncur dengan cepat, membelah angin dengan tak segan, mendekati sebidang tanah yang dipenuhi bebatuan tajam. Natsu semakin menarik Lucy ke dalam peluknya. Tak akan membiarkan gadis itu terluka. Pemikiran itu masih tetap ada bahkan ketika kini tubuhnya telah bertabrakan dengan batu besar lalu berguling-guling di hamparan bebatuan kasar.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerang nyeri dalam hati. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan agar tidak keluar. Tidak ingin Lucy mendengar teriakan penuh kesakitan darinya. Tidak ingin membuat wajah damainya terganggu. Namun, Natsu lepas kontrol, tidak tahan, akhirnya ia berteriak keras ketika punggungnya menabrak batu besar yang membuat tubuhnya berhenti berguling.

Nafasnya kian memburu. Cairan pekat berwarna merah mulai menetes dari setiap luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Kembali, Natsu tidak peduli. Ia berusaha menahan setiap kesakitan, juga mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Kali ini, pelukannya sedikit melonggar. Ditatapnya Sang Gadis yang masih menutup mata, seolah enggan menampakkan iris caramel indah dari dalam sana. Natsu mengerti. Diperlukan kekuatan penuh untuk melakukan pelepasan jiwa Lucy, dan nampaknya hal itu membuat Lucy benar-benar kehilangan tenaga lalu akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Kedua matanya menatap _intens_ setiap _inchi_ wajah si Mungil. Paras cantik itu sedikit ternodai debu karena insiden tadi. Ah, nampaknya Natsu terpaku, merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Beberapa saat ia berpaling, namun kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Lucy. Namun, kali ini ada yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari ekspresi wajah gadis bernama lengkap Lucy Heartfillia itu.

"Luce?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban yang menyahut. Wajar saja karena orang yang diajak berbicara masih terbujur tak berdaya dalam peluknya. Dikiranya perlu beberapa usaha lagi untuk membangunkan Lucy. Setidaknya, ia harus memastikan bahwa Lucy benar-benar selamat, bukan hanya tubuh, tapi jiwanya. Dan Natsu pun kembali membuka suara. Berharap si Pirang membuka mata walau hanya sepersekian detik.

"Luce?"

Hening.

Natsu mengernyit heran. Gadis dalam pelukannya tetap bungkam, diam, tak merespon. Reflek, dekapannya semakin melonggar. Ditatapnya lekat wajah gadis itu yang seakan memancarkan cahaya. Namun, sedetik kemudian jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat menyadari bahwa wajah Lucy semakin memucat. Pucat pasi, seakan tak ada aliran darah segar di sana. Perkiraan terburuk pun mulai terlintas dan kian memenuhi benaknya.

"Lucy ... o-oi! Ayo bangun!"

Berusaha mengguncang pelan tubuh Lucy, namun tidak berhasil. Berusaha membuka satu persatu kelopak matanya, tetap tidak berhasil. Berteriak dengan nada memekakkan telinga pun tetap tidak berhasil. Sampai beberapa rekannya datang, Natsu masih kebingungan mencari cara membangunkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Natsuuuu~"

"Ada apa, Natsu?"

Derap langkah berat terdengar. Natsu menoleh, mendapati Sang _Titania_ dan dua orang lainnya serta dua ekor _exceed_ telah turun dari atas gurita dan tengah berjalan mendekat. Ekspresi khawatir terpampang jelas dalam raut wajah pemuda pinkish itu. Bibirnya terkatup, sekilas terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri seraya mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lucy ... apa yang terjadi padanya, Natsu?" ucap Happy yang kini melayang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa dengan Lucy?" sambung Erza dengan tegas.

"Erza ... Lucy, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali." Natsu menggeram dalam hati. Pandangannya tetap setia tertuju pada Lucy.

"Apa kau bilang, _Flame Head_?"

Seseorang dengan kebiasan _topless_ itu menatap tajam ke arah Natsu, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih dengan cara yang terdengar agak menyebalkan. Namun, pemuda _pinkish_ itu tak merespon. Nalurinya sudah megetahui hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi jika ia memberikan jawaban, apalagi jika jawaban itu juga menyebalkan tentunya. Pertarungan antara kedua _Madoushi _Fairy Tail dalam keadaan seperti ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Yah, mungkin saat ini mereka harus mengakui bahwa Natsu benar-benar peka terhadap sesuatu di sekelilingnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Aneh, Natsu mengangkat kedua tangan lalu menatapnya. Ada yang aneh. Ia merasa kehilangan. Namun, entah apa itu, Natsu tidak menyadarinya, sehingga memutuskan untuk melupakan pemikiran negatif itu.

Di sisi lain, karena merasa diabaikan, dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban berarti, Gray lekas mendekati Lucy. Dipegangnya kedua bahu gadis itu, kemudian mengguncangnya pelan.

"Lucy, apa kau dengar aku? Ayo bangun!"

Hening.

"Lucy ... apa kau mendengarku, Lucy? Ini aku Happy. Ayo buka matamu."

Hening.

"Lucy-_san _..."

Hening.

"Lucy, kau dengar aku? Lucy!"

Kembali tak ada respon. Dan itu membuat pikiran-pikiran yang sangat buruk menghampiri benak mereka semua, terutama Erza Scarlet. Gadis dengan julukan _Titania_ itu mulai mengambil langkah. Dia berjongkok, menyesuaikan posisinya dengan Lucy. Sekilas manik matanya bergulir, mengikuti setiap lekuk tubuh si Pirang dari atas sampai bawah. Dengan sigap, diraihnya sebelah tangan Lucy, untuk memastikan denyut nadinya masih ada. Ia sangat berharap bahwa pemikiran buruk yang sempat terlintas tadi hanya firasat yang tidak berarti. Dan, dalam hati, ia inginkan sebuah kenyataan di mana denyut nadi Lucy masih berjalan normal dan gadis pirang itu hanya tak sadarkan diri atau semacamnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Erza menyadari bahwa hasilnya ...

Nihil.

Wajahnya seketika menegang. Pegangannya terlepas, membuat tangan Lucy ambruk ke bawah dengan bebas. Mulutnya ternganga, tak bisa menahan ekspresi tekejut yang baru ia dapat. Erza beranjak berdiri. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Walaupun tersirat berbagai kekhawatiran juga rasa tak percaya, namun hal itu tidak dapat menghilangkan kesan tegas dan tegar yang telah ia miliki sejak dulu. Dicobanya untuk tetap tenang, agar ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan pasti pada mereka yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

Melihat Erza yang seperti itu, Gray yang _notabene_ lebih pintar dibanding Natsu, sudah dapat memastikan kenyataan melalui ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Erza. Gray terlonjak kaget. Ditatapnya lagi wajah Lucy yang kian memucat. Tak lama, ekspresi yang sama juga dikeluarkan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

Sementara, gadis kecil yang sedari tadi kebingungan menatap Erza dan Lucy secara bergantian, kini mulai mendekat. Wendy Marvell, seorang _Tenryuu no Dragon Slayer_ juga seorang penyembuh dalam Tim Natsu, gadis kecil itu menatap Lucy seraya menautkan telapak tangannya di depan dada. Ia mencoba menerka kondisi Lucy hanya dari wajahnya saja, itu wajar, lagi pula Wendy sudah lumayan terlatih dalam hal memprediksikan kondisi seseorang. Detik selanjutnya, ia terbelalak, sadar akan keadaan Lucy saat ini. Kembali, ekspresi yang sama juga tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. Rasa terkejutnya kian bertambah ketika matanya melihat kembali secara beberapa kali kilas sosok Lucy yang kini terbujur kaku.

Bingung, heran, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Mungkin itulah yang kini Natsu pertanyakan. Air muka kelima rekannya terlihat sama, terlebih, kelima pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu seolah memancarkan tatapan duka, dari sana Natsu sudah tahu pasti ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi. Namun, entah kenapa kerongkongannya terasa tercekat, tak bisa berucap walaupun segudang pertanyaan telah mendesak benaknya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali memutar bola matanya, fokus pada paras cantik si Pirang yang kian lama kian memucat.

"Jangan-jangan dia ..."

"Tidak mungkin. Lucy-_san_ ..."

"Lucy ... dia ..."

Dentuman keras menghampiri hatinya. Natsu terpaku. Kalimat yang tidak diselesaikan mereka bertiga sudah menunjukkan bahwa hal buruk benar-benar terjadi pada Lucy. Tak sadar, ia lantas melangkah maju, ingin memastikan kembali keadaan gadis itu. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapat tatapan simpati dari temannya.

"Natsu, aku mohon, kau harus tenang." Erza menghetikan laju kaki pemuda _pinkish_ itu selama beberapa detik. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya Natsu kembali melangkah mendekati Lucy.

"Luce ... ini tidak mungkin."

"Natsu ... jangan salahkan dirimu," ucap Happy tiba-tiba, membuat Natsu sepintas menoleh, menatap mata _exceed_ itu yang kini sudah mengalirkan cairan bening.

Ia kembali melangkah. Jalannya terlihat gontay, sedikit bergetar. Itu tidak aneh lagi, mengingat tubuhnya cukup mengalami luka berat akibat pertarungan, luka fisik, dan kini ia merasakan luka baru dalam dirinya, luka batin. Natsu merasakan berbagai hantaman kuat di dadanya. Ia ingin mengelak, namun semakin dekat ia dengan Lucy, hantaman itu semakin kuat. Terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya yang kini sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu lekas menyingkir saat sadar bahwa sosok _Salamander_ telah berada di belakangnya. Gray membiarkan Natsu untuk segera melihat keadaan Lucy yang sebenarnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap ketika si _Salamander_ berdiri tertegun di sampingnya. Gray hanya memalingkan wajah, tak ingin mengatakan hal terburuk pada Natsu.

Seketika Natsu ambruk ke bawah dengan kedua lutut yang menyentuh permukaan tanah. Sebelah tangannya nampak bergetar ketika hendak mengelus paras Lucy. Tatapannya tak berubah, masih memancarkan rasa tak percaya. Ketika bibirnya berucap sesuatu tanpa suara, setetes cairan bening meluncur cepat, membasahi wajah Lucy yang kini berada di bawahnya. Seiring dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuh Lucy mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Tentu saja Natsu tersentak kaget, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"O-oi! Luce ... Luce!" tanpa sadar Natsu kembali mengguncang tubuh kelu itu. "Luce! Luce!"

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Erza mengernyit heran dengan rasa khawatir yang terus memenuhi ruang hatinya.

"Kenapa ... Lucy-_san_ ..."

"Natsu, apa yang—"

Belum sempat Gray menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hal mengejutkan lainnya terjadi. Tubuh Lucy perlahan lenyap, digantikan dengan butiran cahaya yang membumbung tinggi ke langit. Natsu terhenyak. Dirasakan dadanya yang sesak, juga tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Hanya air mata yang mulai mengalir serta kedua tangannya yang terus mengguncang bahu Lucy, berharap bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi.

"Lu-Luce ... Lucy ... Lucy!"

Tak dapat mengontrol emosi, Natsu berteriak tak karuan. Perasaannya campur aduk tatkala melihat tubuh Sang Gadis yang telah menghilang separuh bagian. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia lekas menarik Lucy ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan bersama Lucy. Natsu tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Padahal ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melindungi gadis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Namun, semuanya berakhir tidak sesuai keinginan.

"Erza! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Kalau tidak, Lucy akan ..."

Teman-temannya terus memperhatikan Natsu dengan tatapan iba. Erza hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak untuk keluar dan tak sedikit pun membalas perkataan Natsu karena ia yakin bahwa apapun yang akan dilakukan itu tetap saja sia-sia. Sementara itu Gray tidak mampu untuk melihat Lucy dan juga kesedihan Natsu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah lain, lalu Wendy, gadis kecil itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya, berusaha menutupi kesedihan mendalam yang ia rasakan. Tak lupa, dua ekor _exceed_ di samping Wendy juga ikut menangis.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

Hanya nama itu yang terucap. Natsu terus mendekap Lucy dengan erat, hingga akhirnya hanya kehampaan yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya sudah menghilang keseluruhan, hanya meninggalkan butir-butir cahaya berwarna biru pucat yang melayang di udara. Pemuda _pinkish_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari sosok itu sudah tiada. Tangannya masih tetap berposisi seolah mendekap seseorang, namun detik selanjutnya permukaan tanah telah menjadi sasaran pukulan keras dari Natsu.

"LUCY!"

Air matanya berlinang. Teriakan penuh penyesalan terus dikeluarkan olehnya. Natsu menggeram kesal. Ia merasa tidak berguna, bahkan hanya untuk menyelamatkan Lucy pun ia tidak bisa. Natsu yang kini terlihat _shock_ berat, berusaha ditenangkan oleh Erza dan juga Gray. Walaupun mereka berdua juga tak mampu menahan agar air matanya tidak meleleh, tapi mereka harus menenangkan Natsu yang _notabene_ seseorang yang amat dekat dengan Lucy dibandingkan dengan mereka.

"Natsu tenangkan dirimu!" ucap Erza yang berusaha mempertahankan sikap tegarnya. "Lucy tidak akan senang jika melihatmu seperti ini!"

Natsu berteriak. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Sedangkan Lucy ... Lucy ... dia—"

**BUAGHT!**

Pukulan keras mendarat di pipinya dengan cepat. Membuat Natsu berhenti berteriak dengan cairan merah pekat yang terlihat menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Erza hanya memalingkan wajah tatkala insiden itu terjadi. Ia tidak bisa menyuruh Gray untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Erza juga tahu bahwa Gray hanya ingin menenangkan Natsu, meski dengan caranya sendiri.

"_Baka yarou!_ Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa kehilangan Lucy? Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Lucy? Lihat sekelilingmu!" pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mengepalkan tangannya sembari menatap Natsu dengan tajam. "Apa kau pikir kita semua terlihat senang, hah?"

Natsu terdiam. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak merespon sedikitpun perkataan Gray barusan. Sementara itu, Gray mulai megusap jejak sungai kecil di wajahnya. Begitu pun dengan Erza yang kini tengah menenangkan Wendy. Tangisan yang mewarnai kepergian Lucy tak akan membuat semuanya kembali normal, Gray sadar akan hal itu. Meskipun satu anggota dari mereka sudah tiada, namun mereka harus tetap kuat seperti sebelumnya. Hal itu akan membuat Lucy senang, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hoy! _Temera!_ Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba satu teriakan yang cukup keras menghampiri telinga Erza, membuat gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah gurita raksasa. Manik matanya sedikit memicing, menatap Elfman yang kini menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Natsu-_nii_, cepatlah."

Sebuah suara kembali terdengar, namun kali ini nampak lebih lembut dibanding dengan suara milik Elfman. Erza menggulirkan bola matanya, terlihat jelas Romeo yang tengah melambaikan sebelang tangan, mengajak semuanya agar cepat kembali bersama Lucy. Dalam hati, Erza merasa nyeri, tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan kedua teman satu _guild_-nya nanti ketika mengetahui Lucy telah mati—hilang.

Erza hanya bisa tersenyum samar dari kejauhan. Ibu jarinya terangkat ke udara, menandakan bahwa ia mengerti akan perkataan mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Gray dan Natsu hanya bisa memberi tatapan kosong ke arah mereka yang masih berada di atas gurita yang telah dijinakkan oleh Ichiya.

"Kalian dengar mereka? Kita harus kembali ke _guild_, sekarang." Erza segera bangkit, kemudian kembali melangkah mendekati gurita raksasa yang tak jauh di belakangnya. "Kita harus memberitahu mereka."

Gadis kecil berambut biru itu pun juga berusaha bangkit, dan segera menyusul Erza, walaupun tangisannya masih belum berhenti. Gray juga lekas beranjak meninggalkan tempat terakhir bagi Lucy, meski pun ia harus mati-matian menahan gejolak emosi di hatinya.

Di sisi lain, Natsu yang masih terdiam juga mulai menggerakan kedua kakinya. Walau rasanya berat, tapi perkataan Gray dan Erza tadi ada benarnya juga. Mau tidak mau, pemuda pinkish itu harus merelakan kepergian Lucy. Mencoba bersabar dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa gadis yang selama ini mengisi harinya telah tiada.

Di tengah rasa pedih dan pilu yang ia rasakan, sebelah tangan Natsu terkepal erat, menggenggam satu-satunya benda peninggalan Lucy yang tadi sempat ia ambil dari permukaan tanah. Dalam hati, Natsu berjanji akan menyimpan benda itu baik-baik, akan menjaganya seakan dia tengah menjaga Lucy.

.

.

.

"Lucy-_nee_ mana?"

Kalimat pertanyaan itu lekas terlontar dari mulut Romeo saat melihat sekelompok orang tengah mendekat. Kedua mata penyihir kecil itu sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan sosok yang telah ia tunggu, sosok gadis _blonde _yang ia tunggu tak kunjung menghampiri penglihatannya.

Erza memalingkan wajah ketika langkah kakinya semakin berjalan mendekati Romeo. Iris matanya terlihat sayu, sekilas ia menatap raut wajah Natsu yang berada di belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Elfman nampak agak khawatir setelah merasakan perubahan ekspresi dari Erza. "Di mana Lucy?"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, kita harus cepat memberitahu orang-orang di _guild_."

Gray berjalan sembari menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang menyedihkan. Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Gray beberapa detik lalu telah sukses membuat hal terburuk menghampiri pikiran Elfman dan Romeo. Sementara itu Ichiya terus sibuk mempertahankan pose tubuhnya sembari berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan yang terdengar oleh telinganya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ini, _M__a__n_?" tanya Ichiya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Jangan katakan Lucy-_nee_ ..."

"Aku juga tidak percaya ini tapi ... Lucy telah ..." Gray cepat memalingkan wajah sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Elfman berteriak dengan nada tingi, menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba datang menusuk ulu hatinya. "Ini tidak mungkin! Kita sudah mengalahkan Enam Jendral tapi kenapa Lucy—"

**TAP!**

Sebuah tangan gemetar menepuk pundak Elfman tak berdaya. Reflek, Elfman menoleh dan mendapati pemuda _pinkish_ yang kini berdiri lemah di belakangnya. Sepintas Elfman dapat merasakan, Natsu seolah mengeluarkan aura menyedihkan dari dalam hatinya. Tentu saja iris matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika pandangannya semakin terfokus menatap raut wajah Natsu yang terus saja menghadap ke bawah. Mulutnya terlihat setengah menganga, menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya Elfman melihat Natsu dengan perasaan yang sangat drop akibat kehilangan Lucy.

"Aku mohon, aku ingin kembali ke _guild_ sekarang juga."

Sebuah suara penuh penyesalan itu terdengar begitu parau dan lirih. Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada pemuda pinkish yang terus saja murung sejak insiden itu terjadi. Melihat keadaan mental Natsu yang seperti itu, Elfman benar-benar tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataan yang ia katakan barusan, ia memilih untuk diam lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Natsu," ucapnya sendu.

"Aku mengerti keadaannya sekarang." tiba-tiba Ichiya angkat suara, menghentikan kesibukkannya sendiri. "Aku turut bersedih untuk Lucy."

"Ah, aku serahkan padamu, Ichiya." Gray mulai duduk dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang kepalanya.

"Ok, _M__a__n_!" ucapnya bersemangat. "Konoloa-_kun_, kita kembali ke _guild_ Fairy Tail."

Detik selanjutnya, gurita raksasa itu kembali berjalan. Mengantarkan teman-teman barunya ke rumah mereka, juga mengantarkan kesedihan yang di bawa oleh masing-masing hati orang yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

**=0=0=0=**

Fairy Tail. _Guild_ dengan bangunan sederhana setelah ditinggal 7 tahun lalu itu kini terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka. Sekilas terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam sana, menandakan keributan tengah berlangsung—seperti biasanya. Namun, ada juga teriakan kesakitan. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka masih menjalani pengobatan sehabis melawan Oracion Seis.

Setelah Waren melepas sihir telepatinya, semua orang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan tim utama yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Lucy dalam kasus Kastil Infinity, karena tim tambahan telah pulang terlebih dulu. Namun, nampaknya hari ini angin akan membawa berita duka seiring dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Apakah semuanya akan marah pada kita karena gagal menyelamatkan Lucy-_san_?" Wendy bergumam pelan dengan iris mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca—lagi.

"Ah, mungkin saja, tapi ... aku pikir rasa kehilangan akan lebih mendominasi perasaan mereka." Sang _Titania_ menoleh ke arahnya. Sepitas menepuk lembut puncak kepala Wendy, berusaha membuat gadis kecil itu kuat.

Seekor _exceed _putih yang berdiri di dekatnya mendesah pelan sembari berpaling muka. "Wendy sudah kubilang kau jangan menangis, kau terlihat lemah."

"Tapi ..."

"Charlie, aku mengerti, kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan Wendy termasuk kami 'kan?" Erza tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari bahwa kelopak mata _exceed_ itu pun penuh dengan cairan bening.

"Kalian ... cobalah untuk kuat dan jangan biarkan semua orang bersedih terlalu dalam," ucapnya seraya mengepalkan tangan.

Erza menoleh. "Kau benar, Gray."

Gray mendengus pelan, meneguhkan hati yang sesungguhnya tergores dalam. "Kita tidak bisa terus berada di sini, ayo masuk."

Dengan air muka masam, Gray memutuskan untuk lebih dulu melangkah. Gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu hanya menatap punggung Gray dengan sorot mata sendu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Ketika dirinya tiba di hadapan pintu _guild,_ Gray meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sedikit ragu untuk membukanya. Namun, sebuah tepukan pengantar semangat terasa di bagian pundaknya. Ia yakin, itu Erza. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menahan sesuatu yang coba menyeruak keluar dari matanya, dan kini tanpa keraguan, Gray membuka pintu itu dengan cepat.

**CKLEK!**

"_Tadai_—"

**BUAGHT!**

Kedua gadis dibelakangnya nampak terbelalak. Terkejut juga lucu mulai menghampiri mereka, tentu saja. Ketika pintu _guild_ terbuka, entah dari mana sebuah meja kayu melayang dengan cepat dan telah sukses membungkam mulut Gray, bahkan seluruh wajahnya. Gray tertegun dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Serentak, semua pandangan tertuju ke arah pintu _guild_ yang kini terbuka lebar, menampakkan beberapa orang anggota yang telah kembali dari tugas. Namun, sebenarnya bukan itu yang mereka lihat, melainkan mereka melihat wajah merah penuh emosi milik pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

"Ya! _Okaeri_ ..." Mira tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Y-ya ... Gray, _okaeri_." Lisanna mencoba melambaikan tangan walau ragu.

"Yo! Gray, kau sudah pulang rupanya," ucap Wakaba sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"_Okaeri __minna_ ..." Levy juga ikut tersenyum, tak menyadari gejolak emosi yang Gray rasakan.

Semua orang nampak menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan riang. Suara tawa pun terdengar sesaat setelah acara penyambutan itu selesai. Sekilas nampak tengah duduk beberapa orang yang terluka ringan juga ikut tertawa merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan. _Guild _ini kembali ramai oleh perbincangan sampai perkelahian. Dari sudut paling ujung _guild_ hingga pertengahan, penuh oleh segerombolan orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Gray yang masih berkutat dengan emosinya mulai melangkahkan kaki berat ke pertengahan guild. Dengan kasar ia melepas kaos yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kepalan tangan milik pemuda itu lekas terangkat ke udara, disertai gigi yang menggeretak, kesal.

"_Kono yarou!_ Siapa yang tadi melempar meja ke arahku, hah!" Gray menunjukkan paras wajahnya yang masih memerah akibat insiden tadi. "Kalau berani, keluar sekarang juga! Ayo kita bertarung!"

Hening.

Semua mata kini terfokus ke arahnya. Selama beberapa detik, tak ada yang menjawab, hanya tatapan heran dan bingung yang Gray terima. Tentu hal itu semakin membuat Gray geram. Awalnya hanya ada suara Wakaba yang menyeletukkan kata tak jelas, ditambah oleh Jet dan Droy, namun Gray tidak menanggapi perkataan aneh dari mereka hingga beberapa detik kemudian ...

**SRETT!**

Suara deritan kursi yang ditarik ke belakang begitu terdengar jelas. Pemuda yang hobi _topless_ itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"_Ma, ma_, jika kau memaksa ..." suara _baritone_ terdengar dari arah sudut _guild_, nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya mulai mendekati Gray dengan langkah kaki santai. "Ayo bertarung!"

Gray menggeram sembari mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat. "Gajeel!"

"Padahal cuma luka kecil seperti itu, ck. Lagipula aku tidak sengaja melemparnya," ucap Gajeel yang meregangkan otot lehernya.

"LUKA KECIL, KATAMU, HAH!" Gray berteriak keras dengan nada memekakkan telinga sembari menunjuk sosok pemuda besi yang berada di hadapannya dengan tajam. "Coba saja kau rasakan sendiri!"

Gajeel terkekeh pelan seraya mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "Tunjukkan padaku."

Ditengah pertikaian tidak penting yang Gray lakukan bersama Gajeel. Mirajane Strauss—perempuan berambut putih yang tengah duduk di samping meja bar hanya tersenyum jahil, begitu juga dengan adik kandungnya, Lisanna Strauss.

"_Ara-ara_ ... nampaknya akan ada pertarungan lagi." Senyumnya mengembang, nampak tidak memperdulikan kerusakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"_Mou!_ Padahal mereka baru saja pulang!" ucap Lisanna setengah _sweatdroped_.

Sementara itu, Gray dan Gajeel sudah saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Aura hitam mulai menyeruak dari dalam tubuh mereka. Sejenak, Gray menyeringai dengan tangan yang sudah siap membentuk sebuah jurus. Sedangkan Gajeel, sudah merubah lengannya menjadi besi, lalu selanjutnya ...

"_Tetsuryuu no—"_

"_Ice make—"_

"_FUTARI TOMO YAMERO!"_

Teriakan seorang gadis berambut _scarlet_ menggelegar hingga sudut ruangan. Iris cokelatnya menatap tajam ke arah dua orang yang perhatiannya kini telah tertuju ke arahnya. Erza melangkahkan kakinya dengan geram, tidak tahan dengan sikap siap-bertarung-kapan-saja yang dimiliki kedua pemuda itu bahkan ketika keadaan sedang tidak baik seperti ini.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Setiap derap langkah kaki gadis tersebut telah sukses membuat bulu kuduk Gray merinding, ditambah saat ia melihat sorot mata tajam di balik surai _scarlet_ milik penyihir S-_class_ itu.

"E-Erza ... aku ..." Gray terpaku, tak mau melepas pandangannya dari Sang _Titania_.

"Ck!" wajah pemuda besi itu berpaling menyadari pertarungannya tidak akan berlangsung, sedetik kemudian lengannya telah kembali menjadi normal.

**TAP!**

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pamuda berambut biru gelap itu. perlahan Erza mulai mengangkat wajah yang sebelumnya tertunduk. Sekilas, Gray merasa degup jantungnya berhenti, ia tidak tahu amukan monster seperti apa yang akan ia terima nanti.

"Erza ..." ucapnya agak ragu.

"Gray ..." wajahnya sukses terangkat, Erza sedikit mendongak, menatap wajah Gray yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Gray tersentak. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika Erza mendekatkan kepalan tangan kanannya tepat ke hadapan wajah Gray. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menyadari bahwa kelopak mata Erza kembali terpenuhi oleh cairan bening. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan mulut menganga tatkala dengan cepat Erza menunjuk seseorang yang kini masih berdiri di ambang pintu _guild._

"Kau lihat? Tak bisakah kau diam dan mengerti perasaan orang itu saat ini?" ucap Erza dengan nada bergetar.

Tatapannya mulai terlihat sayu. "Natsu ..."

"Huh?" alisnya terangkat saat mendengar percakapan antara Erza dan Gray.

Gajeel mulai menatap kedua insan di hadapannya secara bergantian. Meskipun ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah peka terhadap perasaan seseorang, namun kedua iris matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas air muka Erza dan Gray yang nampaknya sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Apa yang kau maksud ini, _Titania_?" tanya Gajeel kemudian.

Erza menoleh, menatap raut wajah Gajeel yang terlihat bingung. "Aku akan menceritakannya jika _Master_ ada di sini."

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Ada apa dengan Si _Salamander_ Bodoh itu?"

Erza tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian terdiam. Perasaannya kembali tercampur. Erza tidak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya sekarang atau nanti ketika _Master _berada di sini. Sementara itu Gray yang telah melihat rivalnya masih terpengaruh perasaan nyeri akibat sepeninggalan Lucy segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang kepala.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar."

Dari ambang pintu seekor _exceed_ biru tengah memperhatikan Gray dan Erza beserta semua orang yang kini seakan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Dengan segera manik matanya melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang memunggungi semua orang. Happy menghembuskan nafas berat. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati Natsu.

"Natcu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Natsu menoleh, sejenak ia terdiam sebelum menjawab sembari mulai melangkah. "Aku akan ke apartemen Lucy. Apa kau akan ikut, Happy?"

Bibirnya bergetar, Happy hendak menjawab namun tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat. Sedetik kemudian, kedua sayap istimewa miliknya mulai nampak. "Aye ..." ucapnya lesu dengan tubuh yang telah melayang.

Romeo yang merasakan desiran angin bersamaan dengan kepergian Natsu lekas menggumamkan nama pemuda pinkish itu dengan pelan. Kembali, tatapan sayu yang sama seperti tadi ia lemparkan tepat ke arah punggung Natsu yang kini semakin menjauh. Seiring dengan itu, Mirajane nampak sangat bingung melihat tingkah beberapa orang dalam tim utama yang baru saja kembali.

"Ada apa dengan Natsu?" Mira mulai melangkah mendekati Erza.

"Oy, oy, rasanya ini aneh sekali," timpal Droy, memberhentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

Kian detik, kian banyak celotehan yang keluar mengenai sikap Natsu dan juga ekspresi aneh dari timnya. Erza menggerutu dalam hati. Dalam sekejap ia telah menjadi objek yang didatangi berbagai pertanyaan. Tatapan heran dan air muka bingung mereka membuat Erza semakin tidak tahan. Ia lekas menaiki sebuah meja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sebelum Erza menceritakkan apa yang telah terjadi, dalam hati ia sempat meminta maaf kepada Natsu.

"Dengar, aku yakin ini akan membuat kalian semua sedih dan tak percaya, tapi ... kami semua, tim Natsu gagal menyelamatkan Lucy Heartfillia."

"A-apa?"

"Kalian gagal?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Katakan bahwa kalian berbohong!"

"Kalian tidak mungkin gagal 'kan?"

"Di mana Lucy? Kalian pasti menyembunyikannya!"

"Jangan bercanda! Oracion Seis telah hancur, seharusnya Lucy selamat."

Sesuai perkiraan, ternyata semakin banyak pertanyaan bahkan penyangkalan untuk insiden itu. Mereka hampir tak sepenuhnya percaya bahwa tim Natsu gagal menyelamatkan Lucy, namun inilah kenyataannya. Erza hanya bisa meyakinkan mereka dengan berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata saat mengingat detik-detik kejadian itu. Syukurlah, tak lama, Gray yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi mulai angkat bicara untuk memperjelas keadaan.

"Lucy meninggal setelah melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kastil Infinity dan kami juga gagal untuk membawa jasadnya ke sini. Dia berubah menjadi cahaya dan menghilang," ucapnya dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya. "Ini kebenarannya, kebenaran bahwa kita—termasuk aku gagal menyelamatkan Lucy."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edolas ...**

Hembusan angin kering terasa sangat panas. Hamparan pasir nan luas memenuhi pandangan mata. Berkelana di tengah padang pasir seperti ini cukup membuatnya lelah, namun belum cukup untuknya melupakan segala kejadian yang hampir membuatnya depresi.

Natsu Dragion, anggota Fairy Tail yang dikenal selalu bersikap dingin itu terduduk di jok mobil seraya menatap ke luar melalui pintu mobil yang ia biarkan terbuka. Dalam genggaman tangannya yang kuat terdapat sebuah ikat rambut berhias tengkorak putih kecil. Perasaannya kalut. Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya pria tercepat di Fairy Tail itu rela meninggalkan perkumpulannya dan mengembara seorang diri entah kemana.

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu menghela nafas. Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak ia kehilangan sosok yang berarti baginya, sosok keras kepala, kasar, namun terlihat manis di matanya, sosok seorang Lucy Ashley. Gadis yang sebenarnya begitu baik dan selalu memperhatikan dia.

Natsu Dragion mendekatan ikat rambut milik Lucy ke dadanya sambil bergumam, "Lucy ..."

Dan seketika itu juga ...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Natsu tersentak. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa suara teriakkan melengking yang baru saja menghampiri indera pendengarannya bukanlah ilusi. Ia berusaha menajamkan indera pendengarannya, lalu sedetik kemudian suara itu semakin jelas terdegar. Natsu segera keluar dari mobilnya dan lekas mencari sumber suara itu. Manik matanya dengan cepat menatap ke segala penjuru arah. Namun, tak ketemu. Teriakkan itu masih saja menggema hingga akhirnya ia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang tengah melayang jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kyaaaaaa! Di maannnaaaa akuuuu? Kenapa aku jatuh di tempat seperti ini! NATSU TOLONG AKU!"

**DEG!**

Pemuda itu terpaku mendengar kata terakhir yang ia dengar. "Ini ... suara ini ..."

"NATSU!"

"Ini ... suara ... Lucy ..."

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Mata pemuda itu mulai menyipit menyadari bahwa suara itu amat _familiar_ di telinganya. Sepintas ia nampak memperkirakan tempat yang tepat untuk menangkap siluet pirang yang masih saja terjun dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa detik mencari, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukannya. Natsu segera berlari menuju titik di mana Lucy akan jatuh tepat di sana. Kedua tangannya mulai terbuka lebar seiring mendekatnya tubuh mungil Sang _Seirei Madoushi_. Dalam hati ia berharap agar dapat menangkapnya hingga selamat serta berharap bahwa itu benar-benar Lucy, Lucy yang selama ini ia cintai, Lucy yang selama ini menemaninya dengan senyuman.

Kelopak matanya tertutup, merasakan hembusan angin bersamaan dengan kedatangan orang yang dicintainya, dan kemudian ...

"Kyaaaaa!"

**BUGHT!**

Tubuh mungil itu berhasil mendarat selamat tepat di atas tubuh Natsu dengan posisi berbaring. Keduanya merasakan denyut sakit di sekujur tubuh mereka karena beradu dengan tanah. Natsu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, sementara itu Lucy hanya meringis sembari mendongak perlahan, ingin menatap seseorang yang telah ia tindihi ini.

"Lu-Lucy ..."

"Ka-kau ... Na-Natsu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Earthland ...**

Natsu mendekatkan keningnya ke arah foto gadis _blonde _yang kini ia pegang sembari bergumam, "Ya, Luce ... ini aku."

Happy yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat Natsu yang kini tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna _pink_ cerah itu. Happy merasa sulit sekali untuk menghentikan aliran cairan bening yang terus saja keluar, apalagi saat menatap Natsu yang seakan merasakan kehadiran Lucy hanya dengan menggenggam erat foto gadis itu.

"Luce ... aku tahu kau masih hidup."

**TES!**

Setitik cairan bercahaya itu sukses menelusuri wajahnya. Natsu tersenyum samar, menenggelamkan kenyataan di sekitarnya.

"Aku masih bisa merasakanmu di sisiku."

**TBC**

**A/N: **akhirnyaaaaaa! Fic ini update juga chap 1 nya \(^o^)/ maaf sudah menunggu dan membuat penasaran dengan prolog gaje yang aku publish beberapa bulan lalu :3

Bagaimana ceritanya? Berkenankah untuk mencurahkan isi hati(?) kalian di kotak review di bawah ini? Aku tunggu yak! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tubuh mungil itu berhasil mendarat selamat tepat di atas tubuh Natsu dengan posisi berbaring. Keduanya merasakan denyut sakit di sekujur tubuh mereka karena beradu dengan tanah. Natsu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, sementara itu Lucy hanya meringis sembari mendongak perlahan, ingin menatap seseorang yang telah ia tindihi ini.

"Lu-Lucy ..."

"Ka-kau ... Na-Natsu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Earthland ...**

Natsu mendekatkan keningnya ke arah foto gadis _blonde _yang kini ia pegang sembari bergumam, "Ya, Luce ... ini aku."

Happy yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat Natsu yang kini tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna _pink_ cerah itu. Happy merasa sulit sekali untuk menghentikan aliran cairan bening yang terus saja keluar, apalagi saat menatap Natsu yang seakan merasakan kehadiran Lucy hanya dengan menggenggam erat foto gadis itu.

"Luce ... aku tahu kau masih hidup."

**TES!**

Setitik cairan bercahaya itu sukses menelusuri wajahnya. Natsu tersenyum samar, menenggelamkan kenyataan di sekitarnya.

"Aku masih bisa merasakanmu di sisiku."

**Hilang Dan Kembali **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer :**** Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : **Semi-canon, OOC, Typos, rush, abal, gaje, EYD belum benar, dll

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

Pair : NatsuXLucyXEdo-Natsu dan beberapa pair lain di chapter berikutnya.

**If you dont like, dont read!**

Happy Reading (^O^)/

.

.

.

**Earthland ...**

"Natsu ... apa kau akan tetap seperti ini?"

Happy nampak tidak tahan melihat Natsu yang terus terdiam dengan sebuah foto yang enggan ia lepaskan. Bukannya ingin melarang, tapi ini sudah terlalu jauh, Natsu yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda di matanya. Happy tidak tahu bahwa kehilangan Lucy mampu membuat _Karyuu no Dragon Slayer_ itu jatuh ke dalam titik kecil kemalangan yang kini sudah melebar.

**BRUK!**

Natsu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur Lucy. kedua matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit rumah. Natsu mendengus, merasakan dentuman-dentuman yang terus ia rasakan sejak tadi. Sepintas ia meringis menyadari bahwa dentuman itu akan terus ada sebelum ia dapat merelakan Lucy.

"Aku merasa sendirian," gumam pemuda _pinkish_ itu dengan parau. "Aku merasa kosong. Happy bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku merasa seperti ini?"

Tubuh Happy langsung bergetar saat mendengar penuturan singkat sahabatnya. _Exceed_ biru itu segera menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar begitu saja.

"Natsu ..." Happy berusaha mati-matian menahan cairan bening yang lagi-lagi ingin menyeruak. "Ayo kita kembali ke _guild_. Lucy ... dia pasti tidak ingin melihat kita seperti ini terus."

Bibirnya melengkung, mengguratkan senyum miris yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. "Ah, Lucy ... dia memang seperti itu, tidak ingin membuat kita mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan. Tapi ... aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Lucy."

Kedua tangannya terangkat. Happy menutupi wajahnya yang kini telah basah_. Exceed_ biru itu jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin apartemen sahabatnya, ya, sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. Happy sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Natsu, dalam artian tanda kutip. Happy tak ingin lagi mengganggu emosi pemuda _pinkish_ itu yang kini tengah meluap, karena dirinya pun sibuk mengatasi emosi dalam hatinya sendiri, emosi yang timbul akibat kesedihan karena kehilangan Lucy. Namun, jauh dari semua itu, Happy pun sebenarnya sama seperti Natsu, sama-sama 'masih mempercayai' bahwa Lucy masih hidup.

Sementara itu, Natsu mulai terdiam. Sekelibat bayangan mulai menghampiri pikirannya. Bayangan seorang gadis _blonde_ yang tengah tersenyum sembari menunjukkan tato lambang Fairy Tail yang baru pertama kali ia dapatkan. Tanpa sadar, Natsu pun ikut tersenyum, namun senyumnya disertai setetes cairan bening yang kini telah sukses menelusuri pipinya.

.

'_Kyaaaaa! Atashi no heyaaaa!'_

_._

'_Natsu tolong aku!'_

_._

'_Natsu ... Natsu ...__ Natsu!__'_

_._

'_Natsu aku mohon ...'_

_._

'_Kau di mana Natsu?'_

_._

**DEG!**

Sedetik kemudian ada sesuatu yang seakan mengunci hatinya dengan sebuah keyakinan. Awalnya Natsu hanya bisa mengernyit heran, tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti itu, namun pada akhirnya seringai Sang Pembantai Naga kembali tergurat. Seketika tangan kanannya terkepal, Natsu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan itu, kemudian mendaratkannya kembali di dada sebelah kiri.

"Aku tahu ... aku masih yakin, kau belum meninggal, Luce. Ya jauh di dalam hatiku ini, aku masih yakin kau masih hidup." Matanya berkilat, Natsu merasakan hal lain di dalam hatinya, sensasi hangat seakan bahwa kini tangan transparan tengah menggenggam lengan Natsu yang terkepal itu. "Demi apapun di dunia ini, aku bersumpah, aku akan menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali ke sini," ucapnya dengan tekad membara.

Hatinya nampak sudah menemukan satu tujuan. Tujuan untuk menemukan penyihir arwah itu. Walaupun Natsu tidak tahu di mana kini Lucy berada, namun kepercayaannya telah bulat, ia yakin—sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Natsu percaya, Lucy tidak akan meninggal semudah itu. Karena Natsu tahu bahwa Lucy gadis yang kuat, Natsu tahu bahwa Lucy takkan pernah menyerah, dan Natsu tahu bahwa meskipun semua orang menganggap Lucy telah tiada namun ia yakin, pasti Lucy tengah menunggunya di suatu tempat yang amat jauh dari Fiore.

"Serahkan padaku, Lucy. Aku akan membawamu kembali. _Moette kiita zo_!"

.

.

.

**Edolas ...**

"A-apa ka-kau benar-benar, Na-Natsu?" ucapannya terdengar bergetar menahan sakit. "A—ku serahkan padamu. To-tolong bawa aku ke-kembali ke _guild_."

Kedua matanya mulai terpejam. Seluruh tubuhnya nampak lemas sekali. Gadis berambut pirang itu mulai hilang kesadaran secara penuh. Semua ini akibat rasa pening yang ia terima bersamaan dengan jatuhnya ia di atas tubuh Natsu. Pening bercampur rasa sakit akibat proses pelepasan tubuhnya dari Kastil Infinity yang ia lakukan tadi telah sukses membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Sebenarnya, Lucy masih ingin terjaga, ia ingin memastikan tempat di mana sekarang ia berada, dan ia juga ingin memastikan bahwa seseorang yang kini berada dalam tindihannya adalah benar-benar Natsu, bukan orang lain. Namun, Lucy telah kalah melawan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya itu dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

Pemuda _pinkish_ yang kini masih berada di bawahnya terlihat terkejut setelah mendengar suara khas dari gadis _blonde _itu. Ia begitu kenal dengan suara itu, rambut _blonde_ itu, dan juga ia sangat hafal sensasi hangat yang selalu ia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Lucy.

"Jadi ... ini ..."

Natsu mulai bangkit seraya menggeser pelan tubuh mungil Sang Gadis. Dengan sangat pelan kedua tangannya mengalihkan tubuh Lucy dari atas tubuhnya. Beberapa detik lalu, setelah Natsu mendengar perkataan Lucy yang terakhir, ia dapat merasakan setetes cairan yang jatuh dari iris mata Lucy dan itu membuat hatinya berdesir.

Ia mulai beranjak duduk. Perlahan sedikit mengusap kepalanya yang terasa agak berdenyut. Namun detik selanjutnya ia segera menoleh. Kedua iris matanya sedikit melebar kala bayangan paras cantik gadis itu tertangkap olehnya. Tubuh Natsu nampak bergetar.

"Lu-Lucy?"

Dentuman itu semakin terasa. Memori itu kembali berputar. Natsu mencengkeram dadanya dengan erat. Ia dapat memastikan bahwa kini perasaannya tengah tak karuan. Antara senang, bingung, dan sedih. Semua ini karena gadis itu, ya, karena Lucy. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mampu membuat Natsu merasakan hal seperti ini, sama seperti dulu. Walaupun sebelum gadis ini jatuh ke tanah, Natsu sempat berharap bahwa ini benar-benar Lucy tapi ... helo! Itu hanya sekedar harapan besar yang timbul akibat rasa putus asanya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, Natsu percaya bahwa meski ia berharap dan berusaha keras Lucy tidak akan pernah kembali. Namun, ternyata … harapan itu …

"Ini ... benar-benar kau, Luce." Tak sadar, sebelah tangannya membelai lembut wajah Lucy, walaupun sedikit ragu. "Lu-Luce?"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seiring dengan hembusan angin kering yang kini menerpa kulit pucatnya. Natsu terlihat sangat menahan emosinya. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan pemikiranya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin gadis itu adalah Lucy, namun perasaan yang kini ia rasakan, sama persis dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat bersama Lucy. Percaya atau tidak. Hanya kalimat itu yang memenuhi benaknya.

"A-aku tidak percaya ini. Kenapa bisa kau hidup—"

"Nngg ... Na-Natsu ..."

**DEG!**

Natsu tersentak. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan tatapan yang enggan ia alihkan dari Lucy. Sejenak, pemikiran mengenai Lucy yang berada di depannya ini adalah ilusi kian detik kian menghilang. Ini benar-benar Lucy, dan Natsu begitu tidak menduga hal ini. Gadis yang telah meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu kini tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang dalam keadaan yang menyenangkan. Lucy pingsan setelah jatuh dari langit. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya jatuh dari langit? Bukankah seharusnya Lucy sudah meninggal? Mungkin seperti itulah gambaran beberapa pertanyaan yang kini kembali memenuhi benak pemuda _pinkish_ itu.

Seketika sekelibat bayangan seakan terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Masa-masa saat ia bersama dengan Lucy dan bagaimana tentang bodohnya ia saat pergi menjalankan misi tanpa Lucy karena saat itu Lucy tengah sakit. Pada akhirnya, Natsu pun tidak tahu bagaimana detik-detik terakhir Lucy menjelang kematiannya di dalam apartemen.

Sebelah tangannya mulai mencengkeram erat kepala. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya kala rasa sakit mulai menjalar di bagian kepala. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah Lucy dan tanpa sadar Natsu lekas menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lucy ... Lucy ... maafkan aku ..." tubuhnya bergetar dengan air muka menyesal, Natsu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Lucy sembari menghirup aroma gadis yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan lagi. "A-aku ... aku menyesal meninggalkanmu saat itu. seharusnya aku berada di sampingmu, tapi ...tapi—"

_._

"_Jika suatu saat aku meninggal, aku ingin—tidak, maksudku aku akan bereinkarnasi, dan kau tidak usah terkejut jika bertemu denganku lagi. Ne, Natsu?"_

_._

Dentuman keras terasa sangat kuat di ulu hatinya. Natsu melepaskan dekapan itu dan lekas mencengkeram dadanya dengan erat. Perasaan itu, bayangan itu, semua perkataan itu telah sukses membuatnya tertegun, tak mengerjapkan mata barang 3 detik. Ekspresi wajahnya kian terlihat menyedihkan setelah suara yang seolah melantun lembut itu menghampiri telinganya. Namun, tak disangka sebuah guratan senyum simpul nampak jelas di balik ekspresinya itu.

"Apa ... apa ini semua yang dia maksud?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Jika benar begitu ... aku mengerti sekarang dan aku bersyukur karena ..." Natsu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy. "Karena nyatanya sekarang kau sudah kembali seperti perkataanmu dulu. _Okaeri_, Luce," ucapnya lembut.

Samar, Lucy tersenyum walau kesadarannya telah hilang. Meski begitu senyum samarnya dapat terlihat jelas oleh Natsu. Pemuda itu pun ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Lucy ke dalam mobil.

Dengan lembut Natsu membaringkan tubuh Lucy di jok belakang. Ia sempat menghela nafas panjang. Bukan karena merasa lelah, bukan juga akibat menggendong tubuh Lucy, namun karena Natsu sadar saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke _guild_. Setelah lama pergi, ia akan kembali. Sebenarnya masih ada secuil rasa tidak percaya bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah Lucy, dan ia bertambah tidak percaya jika ia akan kembali ke _guild_ bersama gadis ini—gadis yang sudah lama meninggal dan sudah dikenang oleh semua anggota guild. Namun, sekali lagi, pemuda _pinkish_ itu menguatkan tekadnya.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke _guild_!"

.

.

.

**Earthland …**

Dengan semangat Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju _guild_ setelah dengan berat hati meninggalkan apartemen Lucy. Diikuti seekor _exceed_ yang melayang tak jauh di belakangnya, ia berjalan santai menuju Fairy Tail. Dari air muka pemuda _pinkish _itu dapat dilihat ekspresi semangat Sang _Dragon Slayer_.

Bayangan bangunan sederhana yang tadinya tidak terlihat, kini semakin nampak jelas dalam jangkauan pandangan matanya. Natsu merasa senang, namun bibirnya malah mengguratkan garis melengkung yang sepertinya tidak menyenangkan.

Pintu utama _guild_ tertutup rapat.

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya sembari mengernyitkan kening saat dirinya tiba di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu. Happy yang kini telah berada di sampingnya mulai menajamkan mata pada secarik kertas yang menempel pada pintu.

"Ini … pesan dari Mira." Happy menoleh ke arah Natsu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, perlahan ia mulai membaca tulisan lain yang berada pada ujung kertas tersebut. "Kami … akan melaksanakan upacara pemakaman di Gereja Kardia, untuk mengenang sahabat kami yang sudah meninggal."

**DEG!**

Hatinya terasa dilempar batu tajam, Natsu tercengang selama beberapa detik. Sekilas ia nampak menggeretakan giginya sebelum kepalan tangan itu mendarat dengan keras pada pintu guild. Natsu menggeram. Dapat terlihat cairan bening yang kini tertahan di ujung matanya.

Amarahnya muncul. Bagaimana tidak? Tepat disaat ia yakin dan ingin meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Lucy masih hidup, mereka malah melakukan upacara pemakaman tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu. Natsu tahu, mungkin mereka tidak ingin membuatnya bertambah sedih jika mereka memberitahukan hal ini, namun kenapa harus seperti ini?

"Aaaarrgghhtt!"

Tubuhnya berbalik, Natsu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju gereja. Happy yang sejak awal merasakan firasat buruk saat pertama kali membaca pesan itu hanya bisa terdiam seraya mulai menyusul Natsu.

'Lucy … kenapa jadi seperti ini?' batin Happy.

**=0=0=0=**

Langit cerah hari ini entah mengapa berubah, penuh dengan gumpalan kapas hitam yang bermuatan listrik. Sinar matahari pun lenyap tertelan gelap. Setetes cairan bening perlahan jatuh menghujam bumi, kian detik tetesan itu kian bertambah banyak. Seakan tak ingin kalah, angin pun menghembuskan sisi dinginnya, menghantarkan kesuraman pada setiap orang yang kini tengah berteduh dari hujan deras.

Namun, beda halnya dengan pemuda _pinkish_ itu. Ia rela berlari menembus rintik hujan. Di belakangnya terlihat Happy yang juga ikut berlari dengan nafas tersengal. Keduanya tetap berlari, tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, Gereja Kardia.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, langkah kaki Natsu dan Happy terhenti tepat di depan halaman gereja. Natsu tertegun sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya, begitu pun dengan Happy. Walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu, tak sedetik pun Natsu kehilangan sosok Lucy dari dalam benaknya. Sosok itu masih tetap utuh, masih tersenyum untuknya, dan sekarang Natsu akan menunjukkan pada semuanya bahwa senyuman Lucy bisa mereka lihat kembali.

"Na-Natsu … apa ka-kau yakin?" Happy menepuk kaki kanan Natsu sembari mendongak.

"Jika hal ini menyangkut Lucy, aku akan selalu yakin," jawabnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. "Ayo kita masuk, Happy."

Happy mengangguk mantap. "A-Aye!"

Keduanya mulai berjalan memasuki gereja—lebih tepatnya berjalan menuju pemakaman yang berada di samping gereja. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh sudah dapat terlihat sekumpulan orang berbalut setelan serba hitam tengah menundukkan kepala mereka. Melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Natsu mendekati gerombolan itu. Semakin dekat, ia dapat mendengar suara berat dari _Master_ Makarov, dan itu sukses membuat Natsu merasakan hantaman kuat di hatinya.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

"Lucy Heartfillia … dalam kasih karunia Tuhan dan takut akan Tuhan …"

**TAP TAP TAP!**

"Hatinya bersinar dikelilingi para bintang abadi ..."

**TAP TAP TAP!**

"Sosok lembut, penuh percaya diri, dan baik hati selalu terkenang dalam diri kita semua … gemerlap kasih yang ditebarkan pengendali bintang tetap bersinar dalam gelap." Makarov terdiam sejenak merasakan aliran air mata hangat yang menyeruak dari matanya. "Dia … dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri, dan aku—"

**TAP TAP TAP!**

"_FUZAKENNA_! HENTIKAN UPACARA INI SEKARANG!"

Teriakan itu menggelegar disertai kilatan petir dari langit. Natsu kini berdiri tegak sembari membentangkan kedua tangannya di depan makam Lucy. Dengan air muka lelah, Natsu berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi kesungguhannya dan ia mulai menajamkan tatapannya pada Makarov dan anggota _guild_.

"Lucy … LUCY BELUM MENINGGAL!" kobaran api kemarahan itu muncul dari dalam dirinya. Natsu menggeretakkan giginya kesal. "HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! AKU YAKIN LUCY MASIH HIDUP!"

"Nat—su …" Happy yang baru saja sampai hanya bisa menatap pemuda _pinkish_ itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

Semakin lama, Happy semakin merasakan 'keyakinan' yang ada dalam diri Natsu. Tanpa sadar ia juga ingin membuat semua orang mempercayai Natsu. Namun Happy tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan ketika Natsu tengah berusaha mempertahankan Lucy seperti ini, Happy hanya bisa menontonnya saja.

Tangan mungil _exceed_ biru itu pun terkepal. Ia meyakinkan hatinya sendiri bahwa ia juga akan berusaha mempertahankan keyakinannya tentang Lucy. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Happy segera berlari mendekati Natsu. Dengan segenap hati, ia pun berdiri di samping sahabatnya sembari menunjukkan ekspresi kesungguhan.

"_MINNA!_ Aku mohon, percaya pada kami!" teriakan Happy sukses mengundang lebih banyak perhatian mereka. "Aku … aku mempercayai Natsu! Dan aku ingin kalian juga mempercayainya!"

"Natsu … Happy …" Erza sedikit melangkah maju, menampakkan dirinya dari kerumunan orang. "Kalian harus menerima kenyataan ini."

Natsu menggeram marah. "APANYA YANG KENYATAAN? KENYATAAN INI SALAH! INI TIDAK BENAR! AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KENYATAAN SEBENARNYA PADA KALIAN!"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sedari tadi menatap Natsu perlahan mulai mendekati Natsu dengan wajah tertunduk. "Happy menyingkir dari sana."

Happy menoleh. "Gray …"

"Natsu … kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ini, _baka yarou_." Gray semakin mendekat, tak memperdulikan Happy yang tengah menatapnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu, jangan … jangan pernah … JANGAN PERNAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI LAGI!"

**TAP TAP TAP!**

**BUAGHT!**

Gray berlari cepat lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di pipi kanan Natsu. Detik kemudian, sebelah tangannya lekas mencengkram erat syal pemuda _pinkish_ itu, Gray tak peduli walau tangannya terbakar karena api yang Natsu keluarkan semakin berkobar. Kini kedua mata itu bertemu pandang, keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Sementara itu, Natsu yang telah mendapat pukulan dari Gray hanya bisa terdiam seraya menatap sahabatnya itu. Natsu juga tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang timbul akibat pukulan tersebut, yang ia pedulikan hanya rasa yakin yang ada di dalam hatinya tentang Lucy.

"Ck! Pukul aku sebanyak apapun yang aku mau_, kuso_ Gray," ucapnya tajam.

"Apa kau pikir semua orang akan senang melihat tingkahmu yang seperti ini, hah!" Gray membentak pemuda _pinkish_ itu dengan nada tinggi, hal itu mampu membuat semua orang yang kini berada di belakangnya tertegun melihat keduanya yang tengah beradu mulut.

Happy yang kini masih berdiri di samping Natsu, tubuhnya nampak bergetar. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah Natsu dan Gray secara bergantian. Sementara itu, Natsu tertunduk. Ia tahu, pernyataan Gray barusan memang benar, namun pernyataan seperti itu tak cukup kuat untuk melunturkan keyakinannya.

"Hey, Gray …" Natsu kembali mendongak, tatapannya berubah sendu. Api yang tadinya berkobar kuat kini menghilang, lenyap oleh air hujan. "Katakan … apa kau percaya jika gadis seperti Lucy akan mati hanya karena hal seperti itu?"

**DEG!**

"Eh?"

Aura emosi yang menguar pekat itu kini perlahan pudar. Tatapan tajam yang semula Gray lemparkan ke arah Natsu kini beruah menjadi tatapan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sembari mendorong Natsu dengan pelan.

Hening. Semuanya memperhatikan. Tak ada yang bersuara, bahkan _Master_ tak terlihat ingin angkat suara menyangkut hal ini.

"Lucy selalu berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Lucy selalu menghapus sendiri air matanya. Aku tahu, dia mungkin tidak sehebat Erza ataupun Gildarts, tapi …" Natsu menempatkan kepalan tangan kanannya di dada. "Di sini, dalam hatiku, aku tahu dia adalah gadis yang kuat!" sorot mata itu kembali berkilat. "Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu!"

Gray tercengang. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut setengah menganga. Kata-kata itu seakan menusuknya. Gray ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tenggorokkannya serasa tercekat sesuatu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

Di sisi lain, rupanya bukan hanya Gray yang terkejut dengan perkataan Natsu, bahkan Erza dan yang lainnya pun merasakan percikan cahaya hangat yang menggetarkan hati mereka. Master yang kini masih terlihat bungkam pun merasakan desiran angin hangat di dadanya, meskipun saat itu hujan masih mengguyur kota Magnolia.

"Jika kau—maksudku, kalian … jika kalian pikir Lucy akan menyerah dengan kematian seperti itu, kalian sa—"

"Cukup, Natsu." Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Master angkat suara. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi, sebaiknya kita kembali ke _guild_."

Natsu tersentak. "Apa maksudmu_, Ji-chan_!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Aku bilang kembali ke _guild_, SEKARANG."

Sebuah cahaya putih keemasan seketika keluar dari tubuh _Master_. Atmosfer di sekitarnya nampak sedikit bergetar. Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Natsu berdecak kesal dan tidak mampu berbicara apapun lagi.

"Ya, _Master_ benar. Aku akan kembali." Gray yang berada di hadapan Natsu lekas berbalik sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Natsu, maafkan aku." Erza pun melemparkan tatapan sayu sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Natsu.

Satu orang, dua orang, kemudian tiga orang, kian detik orang-orang mulai pergi meninggalkan Natsu. Dan, sebelum mereka pergi, pasti ada saja tatapan sendu yang mengarah padanya. Natsu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sembari mengepalkan tangan, tak ingin melihat raut wajah mereka yang nampak sangat menyedihkan di matanya.

.

.

.

**Edolas …**

Fairy Tail. Di mana pun itu, mereka selalu menguarkan rasa kebersamaan meskipun dengan cara yang cukup aneh. Di dalam sebuah bangunan—bagaimana aku menyebutkannya, ya? Seperti sebuah bangunan, namun juga nampak seperti pohon besar dengan akar-akar yang melilit hingga puncak. Yah, di dalam _guild_ itu terdengar hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang beradu mulut seperti biasanya. Wajah-wajah senang, sedih, kesal, terlihat jelas di sana.

Mirajane, gadis cantik berambut putih berbalut _long dress_ merah marun itu kini tengah mengantarkan minuman pada teman-temannya. Seraya tersenyum Mira mulai meletakkan satu persatu minuman di meja.

"Ini dia minumannya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu, Jet, Macao," ucapnya dengan manis.

"Ah, tak apa, Mira. Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Jet disusul anggukan mantap dari Macao.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengantarkan ini ke meja lain dulu, ya."

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah lagi. Ia berjalan menuju meja di mana Gray dan Elfman tengah terduduk sembari berbincang. Namun, belum sempat Mira sampai di sana, ada sebuah bayangan terlintas cepat dalam benaknya dan itu sudah cukup membuat langkah kaki itu terhenti seketika.

Mira nampak menundukkan kepala. Ia merasakan sesuatu. "Ini …"

"Mira-_nee_, ada apa?" adiknya—Lisanna—yang sedari tadi memandangi Mira dari meja bar lekas menghampiri Mira yang terlihat aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi … seperti ada sesuatu yang datang," ucapnya agak lemah.

Lisanna mengernyit heran. "Datang? Siapa?"

**CKLEK! CIIIITTT!**

Belum sempat Mira menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, pintu utama _guild_ tiba-tiba saja terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang kini berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. Keheningan terasa begitu pekat kala semua pandangan kini tertuju pada pintu _guild_. Mira yang masih tertunduk pun lekas menoleh ke sana dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak dengan mulut menganga.

"I-itu … Natsu?"

Semua mata yang memandang pemuda _pinkish _itu merasa sangat terkejut—begitu terkejut. Banyak diantara mereka yang tanpa sadar berceloteh pelan karena saking terkejutnya. Kedatangan Natsu yang tiba-tiba ini sangat tidak bisa dibayangkan. Natsu yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkan _guild_ akibat rasa kehilangannya terhadap Lucy, kini ia telah kembali tanpa diduga.

"O-oi, itu benar kau, Natsu?" Gray mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum simpul ke arah sahabatnya. "Ya, ini aku … _tadaima_ …"

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun yang bersuara setelah pemuda _pinkish_ itu angkat suara. Seakan keterkejutan telah mendominasi otak mereka, tenggorokkan mereka pun serasa tercekat sesuatu. Namun, tak lama …

"_Okaeri_, Natsu!"

"_Okaerinasai_!"

"Natsu …"

"Itu benar Natsu! _Okaeri_!"

"Natsu telah kembali!"

"Dari mana saja kau, Natsu?"

Satu guratan senyum nampak terukir pada masing-masing wajah orang-orang yang kini tengah memandang Natsu. Teriakan kesenangan pun membahana tak karuan saat akhirnya pemuda _pinkish_ itu kembali dari perjalanan jauh. Mereka senang Natsu kembali—mereka terlalu senang, hingga tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"_Are_ … Natsu, siapa itu orang yang sedang kau gendong?" Mira mengernyit sembari menajamkan indera penglihatannya. Sosok seseorang yang kini berada di balik punggung Natsu seakan _familiar_.

"Ah, iya, aku sampai tak menyadarinya, kau membawa siapa, Natsu?" Tanya Lisanna kemudian.

Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh. "Dia tunanganku."

**DEG!**

"A-apa?" Mira membulatkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang menutup rapat mulutnya. "Jangan-jangan dia …"

"Jangan katakan itu …"

Natsu mengangguk. "Ya, ini Lucy."

"HEEEEE? LUCY?"

**TBC**


End file.
